This invention relates to a vibration damper assembly, and mainly to a vibration damper assembly coupled to a clutch for a manual transmission or to an automobile torque converter having a lock-up clutch for directly-coupled driving.
An object of this invention is to simply and individually set a hysteresis in a range of a small rotating torque within which a first-stage elastic apparatus actuates and a hysteresis in a range of a large rotating torque within which a second-stage elastic apparatus actuates.
In order to accomplish the above object, in this invention; a damper cover is divided into a pair of outer peripheral first covers and a pair of inner peripheral second covers, a first hub is arranged between said first covers at an input side to be fixed to said second covers, an output-side second hub is arranged between said second covers, the first covers and the first hub are so coupled that a torque is transmissible between them through the means of a first-stage elastic means, the second covers and the second hub are so coupled that a torque is transmissible between them through the means of a second-stage elastic means, and a friction material is arranged of between the first covers and the first hub and/or between the second covers and the second hub.